


Every Breath I Take

by Animelover660



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyd and Erica are still dead, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female and Male OC's - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, I have a lot of OC's, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mating, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Rimming, Slightly Before Nogitsune Stiles, Some are mine, Supernatural Creatures, and some are my friend Macenzy's, one-sided relationships, some are my little sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover660/pseuds/Animelover660
Summary: Stiles' childhood friend from Poland moves to Beacon Hills to be closer to Stiles after his mom dies of the same illness. He meets the pack and they welcome him into their group, not knowing the dark secret he holds. With three pack members fighting for the chance to mate him, his symptoms worsening and his abusive father waiting for him when he comes home how long will it take until he breaks?





	Every Breath I Take

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but another chapter will be posted soon. I just thought it was ended at the right spot. So, please leave kudos, bookmark and comment! Thanks guys! <3

I scroll through my contacts and stop when I find who I was searching for. My eyes wrinkle at the corners as I smile and my dimples become twice as noticeable. I tap on it and press it against my ear, hearing the dial tone as I patiently wait for him to answer.

"Hello?" 

My grin widens until it's bordering on painful. "Hey," I say casually, watching trees go by from my seat in the car. I look at my dad out of the corner of my eye as he was driving and then back to the beautiful scenery that was passing by my window. 

"Uh, do I know you? I don't have your number saved so..." he trails off. I hold back the urge to snicker and just close my eyes and lean my forehead against the window of our car. I sigh and try not to seem disappointed that he didn't remember me.

"I thought you might remember your best friend ya' know. It's only been 8 years Mieczyslaw." I hear something crash on the phone and some rustling along with a muttered 'shit' when I finally hear him reply.

"E-Era!"

I let out a breathy laugh at his surprise and shake my head. He was exactly the same as when we were kids. "It's good to know you remember my nickname Stilinski. So, what're you doing at the moment?" 

"N-Nothing! Just - uh - homework? Yeah, homework," he said. I knew he was lying, he was always a terrible liar when it came to me. Even a lie that was believable to everyone else was easily noticed by me. 

I snorted. "I'm sure you are. What's your address? It's kind of important."

After he stumbles over his words he finally tells me his address and I smile. He really is the same funny, carefree Stiles. "Okay... see you then." Before he could reply I hung up and layed my head on the headrest, my platinum blonde hair fanning out slightly. A genuine smile graces my lips as I drift into a peaceful sleep, awaiting the moment I see my best friend again.


End file.
